Sophocles' Vikavolt
Sophocles |debut = So Long, Sophocles! |ability =Levitate |caughtwhere = Hau'oli City |episodecaught = So Long, Sophocles! |evolvesin= Evolving Research! |episodesuntilevolved = 80 episodes as Charjabug |location = With Sophocles }}This Vikavolt is a / -type Pokémon owned by Sophocles. Personality When he was a Charjabug, Vikavolt was a defensive Pokémon when he was in the wild, and this was shown when Ash picked him up from underground. Due to this part of his personality, he wasn't sure of himself until being encouraged by Sophocles who has helped him to gain confidence on himself and warmed up being around others, especially his trainer friends'. Vikavolt became good friends with his Trainer friends' Pokémon and formed a close friendship with his teammate Togedmaru. As he evolves into a Vikavolt, he became a serious and determined Pokémon as he rescues Horacio and his shiny Charjabug from falling into the ravine. He also maintains his friendship with his trainer Sophocles, Togedmaru and his friends' Pokémon. Biography As Charjabug Upon hearing that Sophocles might be moving, Ash sought out this Pokémon as a farewell present. Ash enlisted his team of Pokémon and captured him in a cage. Sophocles' Togedemaru did battle with him, allowing Sophocles to catch him. Sophocles and Togedemaru later encouraged him by letting walk in the hamster wheel.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Charjabug was then seen playing with his Pokémon friends by acting himself like the front cart of a train.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Charjabug was seen eating his food with the other Pokémon after Ash and Mallow returned from Lush Jungle.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Charjabug was later used to take part in a Charjabug Race. However, because of his mild nature, Charjabug is not quite that fast with his energy. So, Sophocles, Ash, and Kiawe helped train Charjabug for the race in order to help him build more confidence. Before the race started, Charjabug and Sophocles was constantly mocked by Horacio, an arrogant trainer who believes that his shiny, red Charjabug's speed-enhancing nature and supreme equipment will win. But Sophocles wasn't worried and had complete faith in Charjabug after all the training they've done. When the race began, Sophocles acted as the team's director while Ash acted as Charjabug's support runner and Kiawe acted as the mechanic. Charjabug, with Ash's help, was able to make it through the race, but Ash was accidentally knocked out unconscious by Team Electric Princess' Charjabug. Sophocles stepped into the race and took over while Kiawe took care of Ash. At the very last minute, Charjabug and Sophocles dashed across the finish line and won the race, winning a yearly supply of Charjabug-themed products in the process.SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Later, when the group traveled in Ultra Space, Steenee, Popplio, Charjabug and Togedmaru along with Litten and Rowlet were sent out to battle Lusamine's Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Charjabug and Togedemaru used a Discharge-Zing Zap combo to defeat Milotic. But even though it looked like they successfully defeated it, Nihilego made it stand back up again. The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu defeating Nihilego with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move, which sets all of Lusamine's Pokémon free.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Charjabug later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Charjabug helped Sophocles and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Sometime later, Charjabug was used to battle Masked Royal and his Incineroar at the Battle Royal Dome along with Kiawe's Marowak, and Ash's Litten. But all three of them were defeated by Incineroar's super-powerful Darkest Lariat attack.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Charjabug and Togedmaru were listening to Sophocles' story when they saw Celesteela and together they tried to dig it out. Later, when Sophocles and his friends were trying to dig out Celesteela, Charjabug called the Grubbin in the forest for help and sped up the process.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! At some point during the Alola crisis, Charjabug helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Later, Charjabug befriends a messy-haired Eevee that came from Alola across the sea. Charjabug played with his new friend until he and Togedmaru had to head back to Sophocles with the rest of their friends as they also had to head back to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? Hearing that his friend Popplio went missing from Lana and Ash, Charjabug with Togedemaru and Sophocles join their friends in the search for their missing friend. After meeting up Mallow, Lillie and their Pokémon, Carjabug witness Kiawe, who also meets up with everyone, and Ash's Rowlet do their search for Popplio through the air. Finding Popplio on the beach battling Team Skull, Charjabug became happy to see his friend Eevee, who was later nicknamed Sandy and caught by Lana, again then witness his and Popplio teamwork in defeating Team Skull. Later, Charjabug played in the water with Togedemaru and Ash's Lycanroc on the beach.SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Charjabug accompanies Sophocles and his classmates to Poni Island for their individual research projects. After Sophocles tells his classmates his project plans, Charjabug was pleased to hear that his trainer project involves him evolving into Vikavolt as there's an area in Vast Poni Canyon where all Charjabug can evolve.SM104: That's Some Spicy Island Research! To help him evolve, Charjabug and Sophocles did some hard work training.SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! Heading over the Vast Poni Canyon, Charjabug battled a wild Golduck until Togedemaru interrupted his battle with it. Meeting up with Team Red Comet again due to having plans of evolving their Shiny Charjabug as well, Charjabug witness his Trainer challenge Horacio, leader of Team Red Comet, to see who gets to evolve their Charjabug first. While Togedemaru, Ash, Hapu and Kiawe, who accompanied Sophocles, wait for them due to Horacio condition of having no help for the challenge, Charjabug and Sophocles go into the cave alone. In the cave, Charjabug provided light for Sophocles due to his fear of the dark and defeated a lot of wild Golbat. Exiting out of the cave, Charjabug felt some electricity in the area and evolves into Vikavolt.SM106: Evolving Research! As Vikavolt Vikavolt flew over to save Horacio and Charjabug, after the bridge they were crossing on collapsed. A request by Sophocles, Vikavolt grabbed the Bug Stone that Horacio wanted and flew around the area for a little bit. Reunited with their friends, Vikavolt was praised by Togedemaru and Ash with Kiawe giving him a fist bump. Vikavolt witness Horacio challenge Sophocles to a Vikavolt race one day once his Charjabug evolves and flew around with Togedmaru on his back. Arriving back at the Pokémon Center during the night, Vikavolt joins in for a feast in celebrating Ida's journey to see the world. While their friends went to do their own thing, Vikavolt went with Sophocles and Togedemaru to help Hapu with her chores.SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! Vikavolt appeared along his trainer watching Ash battle Hapu and winning the grand trial. After reuniting with Professor Kukui when he arrived on Poni Island to pick up the group, Vikavolt shows himself to him as Sophocles reveals that Charjabug evolved.SM109: A Grand Debut! Vikavolt participated in the Vikavolt Race and helped Sophocles win the Buginium Z.SM119: A High-Speed Awakening! At the school, Vikavolt and Sophocles were practicing their poses for their Z-Move, along with their friends.SM122: Spying for the Guy! Vikavolt and Sophocles attempt to use the Bug-type Z-Move, Savage Spin-Out, but failed due them not being in sync with each other as well as not preforming their poses correctly. Vikavolt then did some training with its trainer and friends to master their Z-moves. Vikavolt then battled against a Crawdaunt, and has successfully use its Z-Move to defeat its opponent.SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! At Lillie's Mansion, Vikavolt and his friends were training for Alola League.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! At the Alola League, Vikavolt was used to battle against Mina's Ribombee, and won, which allow Sophocles to move to the Quarter-Finals.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Vikavolt later faced off against Kiawe and his Charizard in the quarter finals of the Alola League. SM133: Battling on the Wing! But despite using powerful moves like Savage Spin-Out and Wild Charge, it lost the battle and Sophocles was eliminated from the tournament. SM134: The Road to the Semifinals! At some point during the Ultra Beast crisis, Vikavolt helped join everyone to defeated one of the Guzzlord at the Manalo Conference. SM140: Z-Move Showdown! Known moves Using Discharge as Charjabug Sophocles Charjabug String Shot.png Using String Shot as Charjabug |stage2 =Vikavolt |img2 = Sophocles Vikavolt Discharge.png Using Discharge Sophocles Vikavolt String Shot.png Using String Shot Sophocles' Vikavolt Signal Beam.png Using Signal Beam Sophocles Vikavolt Zap Cannon.png Using Zap Cannon Sophocles Vikavolt Wild Charge.png Using Wild Charge |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Sophocles' Vikavolt Savage Spin-Out.png Using Savage Spin-Out | Discharge; electric; SM026: So Long, Sophocles! String Shot; bug; SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Signal Beam; bug; SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! Savage Spin-Out; bug; SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! @ This is a Z-Move Zap Cannon; electric; SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Wild Charge; electric; SM134: The Road to the Semifinals! }} Improvised moves *Super Pokémon Fireworks Voice actors * Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese as a Charjabug until his death, last voice role ends in "Turning the Other Mask!") * Yūji Ueda (Japanese as a Vikavolt) * Rebecca Becker (English as a Charjabug) Trivia * When he was a Charjabug, Vikavolt is the first evolved Pokémon who temporarily started out as a wild Pokémon to be owned by a main character other than Ash, followed by Kiawe's Marowak. Gallery Sophocles' Charjabug.png|As a Charjabug SM078 14.png|Using Discharge to help make Super Pokémon Fireworks as Charjabug Sophocles Togedemaru and Charjabug.png|With Sophocles and his Togedemaru as Charjabug SM041 24.png|With Sophocles, Ash and Kiawe after winning the Charjabug race as Charjabug SM106 19.png|With Sophocles, Ash and Kiawe SM107 7.png|Helping Hapu with her radish fields Sophocles & Vikavolt Z-Move Pose.jpeg|Vikavolt and Sophocles practicing their Z-Move pose Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg|Vikavolt and Togedemaru with their friends as members of the Ultra Guardians SM142 7.png|Vikavolt and Togedemaru with their friends watch Ash's Exhibition Match. References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved